In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a technology which has many uses. One of such uses is human brain imaging for medical purposes or research purposes. During such brain imaging, white matter hyperintensities (WMH) are often detected within a cerebral white matter portion of the human brain. Presence of WMH can symptomatically correlate to cognitive disorders, neurological disorders, or psychiatric disorders, such as depression or dementia. Resultantly, in order to obtain more precise information, patient evaluations are desired. However, such evaluations frequently rely on patient interviews, which can be imprecise or biased. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology to address such drawbacks.